Jelsa: Frozen Hearts
by Sophie Black-Blade
Summary: Elsa has been Queen of Arrendelle for a year now, while Jack has been a Guardian for three. But, danger is on the horizon when a powerful new enemy named Tempest arises. She plans to take over Arrendelle, allowing Jack to meet Elsa. Will their new-found love last, or will Tempest burn it all to the ground?
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note**

 **So, I've never done anything like this before, but I'm going to give it a try. I haven't been on because I forgot what my password is. Sorry about that guys. So, it may be a little slow at fist, but just bare with me guys. Also, I know that Cupid wasn't in 'Rise of the Guardians', but I'm adding her. She isn't really a Guardian, she's just another immortal who helps out from time to time.**

 **Third Person**

Cue flew with Jack above a kingdom she was unfamiliar with. It was odd to see any kingdoms around anymore, but every once in a while they'd see one. Cue and Jack liked to make their rounds together because they both had to travel around the whole world, and the two were practically siblings. Cue saw a sign that read "Arrendelle". She was about to mention it to Jack when they flew over the castle. I wave of emotion hit her and she stopped flying, she just sort of hovered. Jack had flown on until he realized that Cue was behind. He flew back and asked," Are you alright, Cue?" She quickly nodded and explained," Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt...there are people here that need to find each other. They're missing their other half, their soulmate." Jack nodded, knowing that Cue was sensitive to that kind of stuff. Cue suggested," Why don't we work around here for a while. I'll meet you back here and we can continue, alright?" Jack chuckled," Whatever you want, oh mystical Cupid." Cue rolled her eyes and teased," So says the great and powerful guardian, Jack Frost." The banter continued for a bit before they split up to do their jobs. Cue's straight red hair whipped around her as the wind picked up. She was use to it, being around Jack and all. Her pink and black outfit soon began to feel heavy as she drew her large white wings in so she could land. She stayed in the shadows and waited to fire her arrows, which had heart-shaped tips. After a while, she met with Jack at the castle. He seemed to look a bit distant, but hid it soon after she landed. As they made their way on Cue began to worry about Jack. He had seemed a bit more distant and lonely than usual, despite some people being able to see him know. She let out a small sigh as she remembered that wave of emotion she had felt. She usually would've given Jack details about it, but this time was different. It was different because it was Jack's soulmate that he needed to find, and oh did she need him.


	2. Elsa and Anna

**6 months later**

 **Elsa's POV**

"Goodnight Elsa."

I turned to see my sister, Anna. I gave her a small smile and replied," Goodnight to you too, Anna."

She rolled her eyes an giggled," You don't have to talk like that around me."

I cocked my head, genuinely confused. "Talk like what?" I asked her.

She laughed again. "Like a queen." she explained.

"Anna, I am queen."

"Not 24-7. You have a life too."

I sighed," Goodnight Anna."

As I turned to go, Anna grabbed my arm. "Wait, Elsa. Are you sure you're alright? I...I heard you screaming this morning. Again." she asked, her eyes begging me to let her in. I sighed," I'm fine Anna. It's just my nightmares again. I'll be fine." I tried to give her a convincing smile. Anna seemed to study me before letting go of my arm.

"Ok, but promise you'll try to sleep tonight."

I nodded and she smiled. Anna turned and walked/skipped away. I let out another small sigh before walking into my room. I quickly shut the door behind me and locked it. The truth was, I'd lied to Anna. I was having nightmares, but I was far from ok and I was definitely not going to try and sleep. I'd try and keep myself occupied until I was tired enough to just fall asleep. Maybe I wouldn't have nightmares then. I went over to the bookshelf I had added to my room and pulled out a random book. Anna was the one who had stocked my shelf, so I had no clue what books were on it. As I walked over to my desk to read the book, I felt an odd sensation. There was an odd chill up my back. I muttered," The cold never bothered me anyway." Quickly, I sat down in the chair and opened the book to the first page. There was an illustration of a boy with snow white hair, pale skin, and strikingly blue eyes. "Jack Frost." I read, amused at Anna's choice of book. Soon, my eyelids felt heavy and I couldn't fight off sleep anymore.

 _I was back at my ice palace, the one I had made when I ran away. I wore the blue ice dress and my hair was loose instead of in a bun. I knew I was on the North Mountain, but it was surprisingly warm. I felt a presence behind me. "Who's there?!" I called as I whipped around to face them. There was a small laugh and I heard a voice reply," Now Elsa, I think it's time we met face-to-face." And a figure stepped out of the shadows._


	3. Dream a Sweet Dream

**Elsa's POV**

 _The figure looked like me, except she had fire-red hair, and her dress was sunset orange and yellow. She kind of looked like a flame. Then, I saw her eyes. They were red as blood, but cold as ice. "W-Who are you?" I stampered, slightly raising my hands so I was ready in case she tried anything. She laughed again and explained in a voice like mine except much darker," Oh Elsa, I'm your nightmare come true. Well, more like the cause of your nightmares. But you meant my name, didn't you? I suppose you could just call me Tempest. Everybody else does." I began studying her, trying to find anything about her that could help me confirm this was just a nightmare. Everything about it seemed fake, but yet so vivid. "What do you want?" I asked, keeping my voice steady. I saw Tempest smirk and she explained," Why, your pretty little head of course. Though, not on a stake like most people would. I'd like to take it for a joyride."_

 _I stood, frozen in shock. **'Could she really do that? Of course not! She's just a dream!'** "I'm afraid I'm not just a dream, dearie. I'm a part of you now." Tempest explained, chuckling," Oh, you'll have to be waking up soon. Looks like I'll see you again tonight." I called out," Don't you dare! You're just a dream! You can't hurt me!" _

_She smirked. "I can't?" she asked. Tempest raised a hand and a ball of fire appeared in it. As I stood frozen in shock, she threw it at me. I regained my senses at the last moment and moved so it didn't hit my chest, but it caught my arm. It burned like, well, fire. The last thing I heard before I woke up was cackling and Tempest calling," Now dearie, I'm all too real. And you'll learn more about that everyday."_

I woke up and realized I was still sitting at the desk, my head laying on something soft. I lifted my head and realized it was a pillow. I wondered who had put it there, and if they had done that, why hadn't they put me in my bed. I shook my head and began to go through my morning schedule. Bathe, change clothes, do hair, do make-up. I decided to wear my ice dress and let my hair down in it's French braid. As quietly as possible, I left my room. I turned and began to rush to my study, and smacked right into Anna.

"Oh Elsa! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! Are you alright?!" Anna exclaimed at lightning speed. I caught her arm. "I'm fine, Anna." I replied calmly. She smiled at me and asked," Where are you going so fast?" I blushed and explained," The study." She gave me a doubtful look, but took my explanation. She exclaimed," Oh, Kristoff and I are going out into the city today! You wanna join us?" I smiled and explained," I wish I could, but I've got a lot of work to do, seeing as the anniversary of my coronation is tomorrow and we're having the ball..." Anna grasped my hand and sighed," Elsa, you need to calm down and stop stressing. That's what giving you all the nightmares."

An image of Tempest flashed in my mind and I shivered. Anna looked worried, but she sighed," Ok, but if you change your mind, come find us." And away she went. I quickly continued to the study without any more interruptions. As I sat down at my desk in the study, I felt a burning sensation on my right arm. I carefully moved the sleeve to see it, and revealed a large burn. I gasped in shock as I remembered that Tempest had burned my arm. Quickly, I covered the burn in a layer of ice, hoping it'd be ok by tonight. I tried to continue with my work, but couldn't help worry about Tempest. What if she was real? What if she could hurt me? What if she could control me and use me to hurt my kingdom? What if she hurt Anna? The thought made a chill run up my spine, and I realized that I had covered the desk in front of me with a layer of ice. I quickly melted it, but my worries continued to trouble me. What if this is just the beginning?


End file.
